Secrets we hide
by MellobonesFan101
Summary: Early Season 3 Booth and Brennan got drunk together. See what secrets are pulled to the surface and what second lives are hidden.
1. Chapter 1

Early Season 3

*Booth and Brennan are not mine, if they were they would have all ready done it.*

By: MellobonesFan101

Brennan woke up slowly trying to remember where the hell she was. She looked around the room and noticed she was in her office. She took a deep breath and said, "How the fuck did I get here?"

She remembers some drinking and then nothing. She looked down and realised that a blanket was the only thing she wore. She swore under her breath and then looked to the person next to her who was also awakening.

She looked at the person and realised that he was also naked, she grabbed the blanket and pulled it to her chest and said, "Fuck."

He quickly sat up and rubbed his head. He looked over to her and noticed her bare shoulder and then at himself, he was also naked. He grabbed a close by pillow and cover himself and said, "Bones?"

"Booth what the hell happened last night?"

He rubbed his neck and said, "I don't know."

"Where were we, I can't remember. Fuck what have I done."

"Bones, I think I remember, we were celebrating New Years Eve, then nothing, shit."

Brennan sat up and grabbed her clothes that we're scattered around the room and started getting dressed. She looked over to Booth and said, "Fuck, I need to go."

She started walking out of the room, and Booth yelled, "Bones wait, please wait."

But she left and she ran. She ran to her house, packed up money, clothes, a gun and her passport. She placed them all in the back of her 4x4 and sped away from her house to her second home.

She arrived 21 hours later. She pulled up and slowly got out of the car it was early morning and the sun was just peaking over the horizon.

She walked towards the main house and was greeted by her stable hand; she had been at her ranch about a week ago. She smiled at her stable hand and said, "Hey Melissa, how are you and the horses?"

"We're all fine, if you want Midnight is up to running this morning if you want, she misses you."

Brennan hugged Melissa and said, "Sure, also make sure lightning has her hooves fixed."

Melissa nodded and said, "Its good that your back again."

Melissa nodded and walked into her bedroom and pulled on a pair of jeans and a polo shirt with boots. She walked outside and said goodbye to Melissa.

Temperance walked into the stables where twelve horses lived, and another 23 horses that were in the field. She walked over to Midnight stables and pulled her out and jumped on her bare back and then together horse and rider rode away into the early morning.

They rode through the long grass and over a small creek. This was where the horse and rider came together. She loved her horses, like family. She had raised most of them from birth. Melissa her stable hand had known Brennan for eight years. After taking Melissa out of the system when she was 16 and putting her as her stable hand, they held a strong bond together both knowing how bad the system was.

Now at 24 Melissa was a fine adult and love horses. Melissa and Temperance were family, they were friends.

Brennan rode her horse though the land that she owned about 20 000's acre's. This was her other home. The place of her freedom.


	2. Chapter 2 Back at the Lab

Back at the Jeffersoian after Bones left.

Booth sat on the couch in his Bones office. She had left, small memories of last night in his mind, they had made love, he remembered when they both came they screamed I love you. He sat with his head in his hands, dressed in the clothes he was in last night. He looked around to room; this was where they had ended up after a night at the founding fathers.

He wiped away a few tears when slowly someone walked in. He looked up and saw Cam standing at the door. He looked up and said, "What?"

"I saw Doctor Brennan speed away, what's going on?"

"She left."

"Why, did something come up?"

Booth shook his head and said, "Look around."

Cam looked around the room it was a mess. It was then she saw it, his shirt was not buttoned up, blankets were all over the floor alone with pillows from the couch, Brennan's necklace on the coffee table, buttons on the floor, Booths clothes wrinkled and signs of a hangover.

Cam shook her head and said, "You had sex with Doctor Brennan."

Booth nodded and said, "I tried to talk to her but she just ran."

"You were both drunk at the time."

"Yes."

"Then go after her, don't let her run away you need to stop her before she gets too far."

Booth got up and rushed away. He got in his car and sped towards her apartment, when he arrived, he ran up the stairs, the elevator was to slow. He got to her apartment and started banging on her door, but no answer came. He used his key to get in, he opened the door and slowly walked inside. He walked towards her bedroom and opened the door. Her bedroom was a mess, clothes were all across the ground and a cash box and safe had been left opened.

He walked through the whole apartment and everything that was needing for running was gone, her passport too.

He took a deep breath and knew that he would have to look her up, and know everything about her.

Booth went to the FBI building and pulled up, he went into his office and pulled up her file, but he was blocked. He was shocked at this and then he walked into Cullen's office and said, "Cullen, why am I not able to access Bones files?"

Cullen looked up at him and said, "Your partner is a lot like you Booth, a dark past, secret missions. But I will let you have her file, but you must read it where I am. So get comfortable Booth."

Booth nodded and said, "Why can't I have it myself?"

"Okay, how about this I give you five days to read it but you must have an armed guard at the front of your door every hour of the day and you will be escorted out of here."

Booth nodded and Cullen made the call.

About an hour later three men walked in with a box, two of the men armed. They handed him the box and booth and the three men left Cullen's office.

Booth arrived home and after they looked through his apartment they let him in. Booth sat down on his lounge and opened the box. Inside was seven inches of paper three more inches than his own report.

With this Booth began reading about his bones life.

5 day later, booth was scared for his partner, knowing what she has gone through and what she has had to do. She also owned three other pieces of land. He didn't know what to do so after spending five days away from the Jeffersoian he returned. Angela was frantic, Hodgins was afraid that the grave digger had gotten her and booth didn't have the heart to tell him, Zach was afraid for his mentor and Cam was quiet, she couldn't tell the others what happened, it was up to Booth to do that. Booth got them together and slowly explained what had happened five days ago.


	3. Chapter 3  2 Months Later

2 months later

Booth still could get the grip of where his bones had gone, she had not used her bank accounts at all, this is what worried him, he was afraid that she was dead. He had tried everything but everything was coming up blank.

Mean while it was early morning on the Cooper Ranch, Melissa had named it herself. Temperance leaned over the toilet, vomiting violently. Melissa slowly walked in and held up Temperance's hair for her. When Temperance had finished Melissa said, "Mom why don't you go to the doctors I can handle everything here, you have been vomiting almost everyday this week, I'm worried about you.'

Temperance smiled when Melissa called her Mom, ever since Temperance had taken her out of the system they had become mother and daughter, emotionally.

"Fine, I'll go to the doctor, are you sure you can handle everything without me?"

"Mom, I have been looking after this ranch with David and Emily. We can handle this, David and Emily are both adults like me and married."

"Fine, I'll go, I'll go."

"Thanks Mom."

Temperance got up and started getting dressed. As she was getting into her car she was saying goodbye to Melissa.

Melissa said, "Mom, just be careful ok?"

Temperance nodded and kissed Melissa forehead and said, "Take care of yourself dear, I'll be home as soon as I can."

Melissa nodded and said, "I love you Mom."

"Love you to baby girl."

Melissa smiled at her nick name and waved as Temperance drove off.

She arrived at the most closet doctor surgery about four hours later. She signed in and waited for her name to be call. An hour later her name was called and she walked into Doctor Hunter's room.

She sat down in a chair and Doctor Hunter said, "Now Temperance what's wrong with you?'

"I have been vomiting for this past week and blacking out. I just want to know what is wrong with me."

"Ok, well then lets take a blood test."

Brennan nodded and soon it was over. The Doctor then ran a few more tests and about half an hour later the doctor walked in and said, "Well Miss Brennan It seems that the tests have came back and you pregnant, we will have to do an ultrasound to see how far you are. If you want just follow the nurse we can find out how far along you are then we can give you some parental vitamins.'

Brennan nodded still shocked at the news. She follow the nurse and less than an hour later she was given medication and told that she was just over 8 weeks.

When she arrived back at the ranch it was eight at night, light were on all around the house, a wine of a few horses in the field. She stepped out of her Ute into the cool night air; Melissa rushed outside and hugged a dazed Temperance. Melissa pulled away and said, "Hey Mom what wrong?"

Temperance looked at Melissa and said, "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Pregnant, I am pregnant."

"Is that why you are here, what happened?"

Melissa dragged Temperance up stairs and said, "Explain everything to me."

Temperance took a deep breath and said, "It was New Years Eve and Booth and I were drinking. We had left our cars at the Jeffersoian so after drinking we went back to the Jeffersoian and well we had sex."

"Wow Mom, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I really don't know what to do."

Melissa and Temperance lay down and Melissa held her mother figure as she cried, her life in a twist.


	4. Chapter 4  Finding your hide out

Seven hours before back in D.C.

Booth sat at his desk, Zach had taken over bones spot, but he told them that she would have to be back soon. This was her favourite thing to do, but he was wrong. Charlie knocked on Booth's door and Booth looked up to him and said, "Yeah?"

"We just go a hit out on your partner.'

"Where is she? Is she alive?"

"Yes she is alive but it looks like she is sick because we got the hit off a small town Doctors surgery over in Wyoming."

"Thank you Charlie."

Booth rushed out of his office and to the Jeffersoian. He burst in the door and rushed over to Angela's office. He walked in to find the group including Sweets around the Angelator and said, "I know where she is, they found her."

They looked up to Booth and Angela said, "Well what are we waiting for?"

Booth shook his head and said, "If you guys come your gonna need some clothes, she is in Wyoming. So we have a long drive a head of us."

They all nodded and Booth said, "All right get what you need and meet back here in an hour."

Everyone scatted off, wanting their friend back.

Less than an hour later they left the Jeffersoian, they all pilled into Booth's car, Zack and Cam in the far back, Hodgins and Angela in the middle and Booth driving with Sweets up in the front with him.

Many hours passed, many state the crossed. They made quite a few stoped on the way, for food and toilet breaks.

It was morning by the time they had pulled up at the Doctor Surgery. Booth walked in flashed his badge and asked for her address. The nurse gave it to him and Booth went back to his car where the others waited. He hopped in and said, "We have a four hour drive a head of us, she is at a Ranch called Coopers. Sweets can you search up this ranch?"

"Sure."

Sweets pulled up the file as Booth began to drive towards Cooper's ranch.

Sweets said, "Found it, it is owned by Melissa Cooper, Melissa Cooper is 24 was in the system and taken out when she was 16 by, oh my god...she was taken out of the system when she was 16 by... Doctor Temperance Brennan."

Booth looked at Sweets and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it when through and Doctor Brennan adopted Melissa. Melissa was found half dead by local police in Washington D.C. Doctor Brennan heard about the case and soon adopted Melissa and they lived with and Emily and David Patterson who work for them at the ranch, about two years after doctor Brennan adopted Melissa, doctor Brennan signed the Ranch over to Melissa on her eighteenth birthday."

"So Bones had a double life?"

"No it seems that every available weekend she goes there."

"Wow," they all said.

On the rest of the drive everyone was quiet, it was soon they came to a large open area of land. With a few horses here and there. They drove down a dirt track for about 12 miles and came to a large house and with a larger barn behind it.

They all hoped out and walked to the front door. Booth knocked and slowly the door opened and there stood young women, standing tall and a sad smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm special Agent Seeley Booth," he pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture of bones and said, "Have you seen this women, it is important that we find her, her name is Doctor Temperance Brennan."

"Yes I have seen her, she owns this place and I'm Melissa her adopted daughter. Mom was here last night, I should know, I was with her. During the night she had woken up and taken two horses, Midnight and Stallion, she took camping gear and food."

"Where might she be on this land?"

"I have no idea; she knows this place better than the stable hands and I. We have 20 000 acres, it would take weeks just to search the whole place. But she always comes back, she might just be gone for a week. If you want you could stay here until she comes back, we have enough room to house you all."

Booth turned back to the squint squad and they all nodded at him and Booth turned back to Melissa and said, "thank you so much for letting us stay here, we would love to wait for her."

"That's good now go get all your stuff and I'll show you your rooms. Then after that I want you to meet the stable hands Emily and David."

After a while the group was outside and Melissa was with another woman. Melissa introduced her as Emily. They were lead into the bar and there was a man, David on top of a horse with eight other saddled horses with him. They each shown how to get on them and Melissa said, "Have any of you ever done this before?"

They all shook their head and Melissa turned to Emily and said, "A bunch of city slickers to work with, nice."

They trotted out of the main area into the grass lands. Soon they picked up speed and Melissa, Emily and David showed the group around till it was around 4 pm. They went back to the stalls and David placed them back while Melissa and Emily started on dinner. Booth and the squad had a slight nap from driving so much.

They were all woke up at 6 pm when the sun was slowly going down. They all sat down at the large dining table. Zach was sitting next to Melissa both of them giving each other shy glances. As they ate the wine of horses was in the back ground. After dinner Melissa showed them around the rest of the house and the pictures of all of them.

Early morning Melissa awoke and decided to head out for an ride a dawn to watch the sun rise. When she walked past the dining room the light was, on she was sure she turned it off when she went to bed. There alone at the table sat Zach, a coffee mug in hand.

She smiled at him and said, "What are you doing up so early?"

"This is the normal time I wake up, plus I wanted some coffee, would you like a mug?"

"Please."

Zach pours her a mug of coffee and she sat down next to him and said, "Would you like to join me to see the sun rise?"

Zach took a long sip and nodded and said, "I'd love to go for a ride with you."

Melissa smiled and they soon finished their coffee's and went outside, Melissa saddled the horses and they talked and soon they were on horses and out into the fields. As they rode together, Zach looked over to Melissa and he gently took her hand.

A/N:

Looks like Some romance is coming to the surface. Please review. You know you want to. Press the little blue button on the bottom. Love you guys. Hopefully this storm over my house won't knock my power out.


	5. Chapter 5  The Attacked

Four days later with no contact from Temperance Melissa was starting to panic. Temperance had never been away this long.

It was on the seventh day Melissa was in the barn, in her secret place with a Walkie-talkie. She knew Temperance always took one. She sat there amongst the hay and then the walkie-talkie buzzed and she heard Temperance's voice finally.

"Mel, are you there"

"Yeah Mom, where have you been I'm so worried."

"Honey listen I don't want you to worry but I need your help"

"What's wrong Mom, what happened?"

"I can't walk."

"What? Why, Mom what happened? Where are you?"

"Sweetie calm down, I was attacked by a mountain lion, the lion scared away my horses and it cut up my legs pretty badly. I'm at the waterfall in the west side about 7 miles from the barn. It happened about an hour ago and I really need to go to the hospital. I have covered the wounds, but I can't get back to the ranch, I need you to hurry please, please."

"Mom?"

"Mom?"

"MOM!"

Melissa climbed down the ladder and as fast as she could saddled two of their fastest horses and jumped on the back of her horse and quickly rode out of the barn, booth and the squint squad was watching her as she rode toward David, she yelled at him to get on and they rode off together.

They turned to face Emily and she said, "Grab horses now."

Emily saddled all the horses with the help of all of them and they quickly got on the horses and rode off in the direction Melissa and David took.

Melissa and David arrived at the waterfall ten minutes, when they arrived they called out Temperance. They got a weak groan to their left. Melissa pushed through some scrubs and soon found Temperance. David followed behind her and they both gasped at the sight. Temperance was on her side, claw marks on her legs and back, one reached her stomach. Melissa looked at David and David gently picked her up and carried her over to his horse.

Melissa helped him get her on and Melissa followed closely behind David as they took the unconscious Temperance back to the main house. As they reached half way, they were met but the rest. David look over to his wife and told her to ride back to the house as fast as so could and call for air support, it was the only chance Temperance was going to survive.

The team gasped at the sight of Brennan, Blood have covered most of her legs and back and David had some blood on him. Emily rushed off, leaving the rest behind. David demanded them to keep up.

When they arrived at the Ranch, David jumped off his horse knowing that he would worry about it later. He rushed her inside and laid her on her stomach. He pulled off her shorts and ripped open the back of her shirt.

Melissa turned Temperance face towards hers and brushed away her hair and said, "Mom, come on Mom wake up."

The rest burst through the door, gasped at the sight in front of them. David was putting pressure on the wounds while Melissa tried to wake her up. Emily had called for air supports and its ETA was 20 minutes.

Melissa got out the first aid kit and pasted all the bandages to David. Melissa grabbed the smelling slat and put it under her mother nose. Cam reached out to stop her, but it was too late. Temperance has woken up, a scream ripped through her and tears flooded down her face. Melissa burst into tears and said, "Mom hold on, ok, hold on for me Mommy."

Suddenly Temperance started to jerk and David yelled for them to hold her down.

Soon the darkness took her again and she went quiet. David felt for a pulse and it was still there. Cam helped David keep pressure on the wounds and Melissa collapsed into Emily's arms, crying.

David and Cam had managed to stop the bleeding and David kept count of Temperance's heart beat. The room was quiet other than Melissa's sobbing. Everyone was shocked to silence.

Soon enough, they heard the blades of a helicopter. David with the rest behind him carried Temperance outside. The Medical team took her from him and places her on the stretcher. They looked at the large group and said, "Only one of you can join us."

David looked at Melissa and Melissa said, "I'm her daughter."

They took Melissa and Temperance away as the rest of the group stood on the ground. David looked at the group and said, "Emily go get the Nissan ready, I need to get out of my clothes. "

Emily kissed him and said, "Hurry, I love you."

"I love you too, now go get them in the car, I won't be long I promise.'

Emily took the group to the garage while David went to change. He rushed back out a minute later. He jumped in the driver's seat and they sped off.


	6. Chapter 6  Who the Hell are you?

Four hours later, they arrived at the hospital and they all ran towards the front entrance. But Emily stopped them suddenly and pointed towards someone. They saw Melissa sitting outside, with her head in her hands, crying.

Emily rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug and said, "Hey everything is going to be fine."

Melissa sobbed harder and Emily said, "How is Temperance?"

Melissa looked at Emily and said, "She's fine, the doctor said she lost a lot of blood but she is going to be ok."

They hugged each other tighter to each other and then Emily whispered, "What about the baby?"

Melissa looked at Emily and said, "They are going to be fine."

"They?" Emily questioned.

Melissa nodded and said, "Yep, the doctor said that the scars will be there for the rest of her life. The doctor said the lion did some serious damage."

Melissa faced the rest of the group and said, "She is going to be fine, other than some deep scars that will be with her for a long time."

Booth looked around and said, "Can we go see her?"

Melissa nodded and took them into the hospital and showed them to her room. When they walked in a site shocked them all. Sitting in a chair next to Temperance's bed was a doctor. But what shocked them that he was holding her hand. With his lips pressed against the palm of her hand.

Melissa smiled at the scene and said, "Hey John."

He turned to face the large group and said, "Hey, Mel, Em and Dave, who are these guys?"

Melissa hugged him and said, "They are Tempe's work mates."

"Ah yes, she once told me about them."

"Have you checked her over yourself?"

"You know I have. She has lost a bit of weight and the scars did cause some damage but other than that she is fine. She won't be riding horses for a while. She is going to be pissed off at that."

"Tell me about it, without her riding she will go mad."

Melissa smiled at him and then turned to the rest and told them to take seats around the room.

Booth looked over to the man holding Bones hand and said, "Who the hell are you?"


End file.
